


i'll wake with coffee in the morning

by chansehbaek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kunten, M/M, this is like soft i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansehbaek/pseuds/chansehbaek
Summary: kunten being soft. that's it.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 125





	i'll wake with coffee in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> i was just listening to cold coffee by ed sheeran and got soft thinking about kunten during winter. enjoy!! ^~^

“you─ you like me?” ten muttered, surprised.

they were just outside ten’s house. it was night and kun had just drove ten home after a gathering with their friends. the night was chilly and the wind was blowing cold. winter had just began and ten could already feel the snow falling while he crossed his arms, feeling cold all of sudden.

the boy in front of him, on the other hand, seemed to not be bothered by the cold. 

“of course i like you, ten.” he whispered. kun sounded upset, angry even. “is that so hard to believe?”

“i mean, yeah?” ten said, smiling as if kun had said something really stupid which, in ten’s opinion, was. “we keep bickering all the time, how the hell am i supposed to realize you like me?” he felt angry somehow. “not to mention that you seem annoyed by everything i do.”

“i certainly do,” kun said. he approached ten, which looked back at him with disbelief in his eyes. “i get annoyed because i like you so much and i have no idea how to handle it. it just consumes me and i don’t know how to approach you because we have this bickering thing as a dynamic of our relationship and i don’t know─” he looked at their shoes, not daring to look at ten. he felt as if ten was about to shout at him. “i think i was afraid that if i were fond with you, you would run away or push me away, i don’t know.”

it caught kun by surprised when ten threw his body against him, hugging him tight. it took him almost a minute to hug ten back, as if his brain couldn’t process the fact that ten was hugging him. they’ve known each other for years and yet they barely hug each other, not in an affectionate way, more in a playful one. so now, having ten hugging him tight, his hair touching kun’s face, his smell, the smell kun had engraved inside his mind, kun’s favorite, all of this seemed like a dream. 

“i’m sorry.” ten muttered, face against kun’s neck. “i’m so sorry, kun.”

“what are you sorry for?” kun stepped back, obliging ten to look back at him and the expression on ten’s face really hurt him. 

“i─” ten had watery eyes and trembling lips. kun took all the courage left in his body and put a hand on ten’s face, smoothing his cheek with his thumb. “i like you too. i’ve always did. and maybe if i were honest with you─”

“no, no, ten.” kun shushed him. “you shouldn’t be apologizing for anything, babe.” he said, glad to see how easily ten blushed. “maybe we needed to make a fool of ourselves before confessing.”

“shut up.” ten laughed shyly, biting his bottom lip. he hugged kun once more, this time putting his hands inside the other’s jacket. “i’m just happy because i’m relieved. that you like me too, i mean.”

“i do. very much.” kun looked back at him, a silly smile plastered on his face. ten always made him smile but this was different. the way ten looked back at him, his cat-like eyes so pleading, looking from his eyes to his lips.

kun bite his own bottom lip, watching how ten did the same, the tip of his tongue wetting them as if attencipating. kun wanted to ask, wanted to be sure if it was okay to kiss him. wanted to know if ten wanted it more than he did. fortunately, before he could do so, ten was pushing him closer and sealed their lips together. 

their first kiss was chaste. just a brush of lips, their lips hot in contrast of the cold night. ten’s lips were soft and having him so close made kun’s heart beat so fast he felt his body tremble. they drifted apart just for a second, just to look at each other’s eyes and make sure this was all real. to make sure they both wanted the same thing, as if this was all too good to be true.

ten only smiled slightly, kissing kun once more. this time he kissed him more eagerly, as if this was something he attencipated for a long time ─ and it was, indeed. it didn’t take enough before kun opened his mouth just a little, enough for ten to understand what he wanted before kissing him properly, tasting him and letting kun do the same as they explored each other’s mouths. 

they didn’t seem to notice time flying, or maybe they didn’t they care, only drifting apart when feeling something cold and wet against their skin.

“it’s snowing.” kun pointed out, looking at the sky. he hugged ten tight.

“do you wanna come in?” ten asked. “i can make coffee and you can spend the night.” kun loved how shy ten looked despite his words. 

“i’d love to.” kun smiled, brushing the tip of his nose against ten’s, which only laughed in response.

and, after hearing ten’s laugh, kun knew he might not be sure about many things in life but he never felt more sure about his feelings for the smiley boy in front of him. the one who was beside him when he needed, made him laugh in many inappropriate moments and made his heart beat fast as if he was a teenager all over again. ten made him feel young, loved, happy, and from that day on, all kun desired was to be able to make ten feel exactly the same as he did.


End file.
